033015VyllenRubi
spiritedScion SS began pestering automatedContraption AC at 18:28 -- 06:29 SS: Rubi gets a pester from a handle she does not know! 06:29 SS: print("H3h3h3h3h3") 06:30 AC: ...Hello? 06:31 SS: print("I can't 3v3n b3 both3r3d anymor3. It's Vyll3n. Coming to your room.") 06:31 AC: Oh! Nice handle! I'll see you in a bit then! 06:31 SS: . 06:31 SS: Rubi hears a knock on her door. 06:32 AC: Rubi opens her door... 06:32 AC: Aaaaand she's just... blinking 06:33 SS: Heheheheh. 06:34 SS: Before you stands a PRETTY TALL, Paleskinned dude wearing a totally awesome Ninja mask made from a T-Shirt. You notice he is also wearing his 1337 shades and clothes. 06:34 SS: "Sup." 06:34 AC: "Vyllen? Holy crap get in here!" 06:35 SS: He enters the room, and removes the mask. "So Tl;dr I used my Shenanicite to reroll my race as Twink." 06:35 SS: "And I've been hiding out in Lily's room the entire time." 06:37 AC: "...i'm gonna say this bluntly i'm sorry... NOT THE HAIR! WHY THE HAIR!" Rubi runs up to him and hugs him all the same. 06:37 SS: "I know. It really sucks because I was cultivating that for like... YEARS. And it's all gone." 06:39 AC: "Oh well..." Rubi sighs and detaches from vyllen "So... when did you do this?" 06:39 SS: "Oh man uh..." He counts on his fingers, "Derse was... Yeah a while ago." 06:40 SS: "I would have told you sooner but apparently my odds of death go up when I tell people." 06:41 AC: "Pthh. I wonder why? You're still Vyllen" 06:41 SS: "Only I think it's cool now? I dunno. I know Doir has told like... probably fucking everyone at this point." 06:41 AC: Rubi pulls vyllen to her bed and lays down 06:41 SS: "Yeah I know! I'm not like automatically evil. I just look evil!" 06:41 SS: "No really, my eyes are all neon and yellow and it's pretty unnerving." 06:42 AC: "ooo... show me I bet its cool!" 06:43 SS: Vyllen removes the shades, "I look like christmas up in here." 06:44 AC: "No vyllen... You got two sunshine eyes... you are literally what solaire wanted!" Rubi giggles 06:44 SS: "PRAISE!" Vyllen laughs too, "It's pretty great." 06:46 AC: "Hehehe... So why twink though? Why not like... super massive dragon kin or something that has wings and fire breath? Or maybe something that can control forms of machinary!" 06:47 SS: "Oh man that would have been so badass. But I think I just like Twink culture from what I've seen. If that makes sense? PLus I can already control forms of machinery! I just need to ask nicely." 06:48 AC: "But you could like... meld into it or something..." Rubi shrugs "What do you know of Twink culture though?" 06:50 SS: "Lots of stuff like... lmao nothing. Twink technology is neat. But if I say that I sound like even more of a huge nerd. So shhhh. 06:50 SS: " 06:52 SS: "I was supposed to be taking Cultural Lessons and getting a dope Twink Weapon. but Meouet still hasn't contacted me." 06:53 AC: "shh yourself... I think Twink stuff is cool..." Rubi's still looking into the neon eyes... "Meouet? Whos that?" 06:54 SS: "Pre-Scratcher." He jokingly flutters his eyelashes, "Kind of... Strict? I dunno." 06:57 AC: "...Okay! I hope I meet them soon... So... why hang out in lily's room? Whats wrong with yours?" 06:59 SS: "Safer there? I actually forgot the reasoning. But it made sense at the time. Or wait no... I think it was so people wouldn't be able to find and instakill me?" 07:00 AC: "Ohhh... cause Lily's room is the last place to expect you... gotcha..." 07:01 SS: "The perfect plannn..." 07:05 AC: "Oh well. Thanks for showing up though!" 07:06 SS: "You're welcome. We haven't spoken in... TIME though. I feel kind of bad about ignoring my girlfriend. If that's the word?" 07:08 AC: "No its fine... You kind of had a reason..." Rubi rubs up against him with her face 07:09 SS: "U wan mak out?" Vyllen waggles his eyebrows, "You're gonna have to watch the fangs though. 's dangerous." 07:10 AC: "I would loave sum mak out BB" 07:11 AC: "...but are they poisened? 07:11 SS: "Psh, I'm not part snake. That would be silly. Though I can be though. Twink biology yo." 07:12 AC: "That would be so cool!" 07:13 AC: "Srs though. lets make out" -- spiritedScion SS ceased pestering automatedContraption AC at 19:23 --